


Unmasked

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Body Hair, Early in Canon, Fanart, M/M, Steve carrying Tony, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Steve carries Tony, who has been stripped of his armor and is down to nothing but a red thong.





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> For the “cliche” square of my Stony bingo.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/184728877802/steve-carrying-tony-who-is-wearing-is-red-thong) for the art. 
> 
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
